nicholastakekaltaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara "Barbie" Ramirez
Past Barbie was not always as beautiful and perfect as she is now. She was a poor Mexican girl. Her mom "Constance Ramirez" was a caring, considerate, thoughtful, loving woman with a perfect personality. She gave her the name "Barbara" because she thought it was a very sophisticated name. But there was one thing wrong with her mom. She was a whore like every other hot Mexican milf (that's why no one knows Barbie's real dad) and her mother had to work her ass off since her so called "dad" "Ricardo Juan Carlos Pedro Ramirez" was a drunk couch potato. He was cruel, non caring just like the opposite of her mother. When Barbie was young beat and raped her and her mom. She hated Ricardo for being such an awful person. She was 14 when she learned the truth about him being not her biological dad. She was relieved and she encouraged her mom to run away from home with her since she had no reason to live with that rapist. And Constance loved Barbie so much that she couldn't say no to her. They had to live in much more poverty because Ricardo earned a little money from gambling and her mother lost her job. Her mom had to be a prostitute for a little while but then she met a black client who was the love of her life "McDiddy Zuniga". They married easily since her mom was not legally married to Ricardo. Barbie liked Mcdiddy. He was what his mom needed (in bed and in a normal relationship) and he was nice to her, he was working so her mom wasn't renting her private parts to someone and they were not starving at least. When Barbie was 16 her mom used the money she saved for a year to get her hair done. Barbie went with her and saw on the hair salons tv that America was a wonderful place so she begged her mom to go there. They went across the desert and since Mcdiddy was a hu ge "kahverengi" he helped them a lot. When they got to America, life looked wonderful but they still had the same poverty problem. People in her school made fun of her real name "Barbara" so she changed it to "Barbie" and dyed her hair blonde and then changed schoolsShe had her first time with another person than Ricardo when she was 17 it was to the schools douchiest most popular kid which Barbie dated to get popular, "Jack". When they had sex he realized that Barbies private parts were huge because Ricardo raped her a lot. And he spread some rumours so Barbie became one of the sluts. When she finished high school she learned that she would be deported in 3 months and was an emotional reck that she didn't go to college. So she went to Beverly Hills to find a rich husband. She married one in 2 months "Maximillian Lebeau". She saved her ass but she didn't save her mom and Mcdiddy. She loved them but it would cost a lot of money and Barbie was a wonderful caring person except when it came to money. Her mother tried to raise her right but when she saw money it changed her, it made her a monster, she would even kill for money. Maximillian died when she was 20 and it was of natural causes because he was 90 and Barbie got all his money to herself since he had no other relatives. She spent it all in a year buying clothes cars, and other useless stuff. She also got several plastic surgeries and became the perfect Barbie she is now. She spent her last money on a cruise to Africa for rich people expecting to find another husband. She saw a marvelous drunk man who was talking about his wealth. She knew she found her target "Nicholas Sexxahass". Getting advantage from him being drunk she engaged with him on the cruise and made him sign a contract that if he ever broke up with her hell give all of his belongings including his company to her. Barbie was happy with her life for a while but she wanted more and more every day. 682 billion dollars wasn't enough for her, she wanted more and more. Nicholas wasn't faithful to her but she couldn't divorce him because she had to keep the money flowing. Nicholas ran away from her changing phones houses but she didn't care because she had the old houses and the accounts. But she made a masterplan to find and end Nicholas. Barbie then met the love of her life there was a hot black woman standing at the gate. She was looking for a job and it was love at first sight and they lived together since she loves murder. And barbie is now 35 and gained allies but will she succeed on her evil quest? Sexual Preference Barbie is also known as the first homosexual the series introduced. Even though she got engaged to Nicholas she loved Madison and is a pure lesbian. Barbie also acts motherly to Sassy as she goes to her for comfort and tells her that she is going to handle it so it can be guessed she has a crush on Sassy either. The Hunts Barbie once worked for the Hunt family but after they betrayed her she promised that she would destroy them just like she did destroy Nicholas. She did that by creating a gang with Sassy and Bernart. Sassys case was to hunt Nicholas while hers was to capture Daria Hunt and bring Alrick and Sofia down. Category:Character